


Full love

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Series: Hurt-Comfort Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Dead Men Don't Throw Rice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Character Death, Families of Choice, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Poisoning, Poisonous Frog, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Presumed Dead, References to S04E09, Ride Forever, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: [Partecipante alla "HURT/COMFORT ADVENT CALENDAR 2019".][Parola chiave: Primo Natale][Riferimenti poliamorosi]"Cosa vuol dire che hanno trovato Fraser morto?!""Calmati, Vecchio.""Non mi calmo, signore! È del mio partner che stiamo parlando, del nostro partner!" si corresse subito il detective, indicando se stesso e Kowalski al suo fianco, il cui viso era terreo e sembrava che stesse per vomitare anche il pranzo di Natale del 1994.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Series: Hurt-Comfort Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572247
Kudos: 2





	Full love

_"Cosa vuol dire che hanno trovato Fraser morto?!"_

_"Calmati, Vecchio."_

_"Non mi calmo, signore! È del mio partner che stiamo parlando, del nostro partner!" si corresse subito il detective, indicando se stesso e Kowalski al suo fianco, il cui viso era terreo e sembrava che stesse per vomitare anche il pranzo di Natale del 1994._

_"Datti una calmata, detective, o mi vedrò costretto a metterti agli arresti." sbottò Welsh, prima di sedersi con un lungo sospiro._

_L'uomo incrociò le mani sulla scrivania ingombra di fogli davanti a sé e fissò i due uomini, le cui espressioni vacue erano un gran brutto segno: "Non ci sono molte notizie, solo che, mentre Fraser stava per mettere le mani su un gruppo di contrabbandieri di pellicce al confine tra Canada e Stati Uniti, all'improvviso il comando di Yellowknife ha perso i contatti con lui. Quando il distaccamento più vicino è riuscito a raggiungere l'ultima posizione conosciuta, hanno trovato Fraser dentro un bidone, con lividi su tutto il corpo, qualche osso rotto, e privo di sensi; quando hanno controllato il battito, non hanno potuto fare altro che accertarne la morte. Ho praticamente ordinato alla Thatcher di farlo tornare qui in città il più presto possibile e di non toccarlo per alcuna ragione, neppure per cambiargli i vestiti o che altro. Dovrebbe arrivare stasera con il volo delle 21."._

§§§

_"Kowalski, cos'è questa?"_

_"Dove l'hai trovata, Vecchio?!"_

_"Tra i vestiti di Benny, quelli che la Lady di Ferro ci ha portato da esaminare… Ha uno strano odore…"_

_"Oh, cazzo!"_

_"Cosa c'è?!"_

_"Benny! Benny è ancora vivo! Andiamo, sbrigati!"_

§§§

Fuori dall'ospedale nevicava ma, francamente, a Ray Vecchio non importava.

Era la sera della Vigilia di Natale, in giro c'era aria di festa, eppure tutto il suo mondo era racchiuso in quelle quattro mura che erano la stanza d'ospedale dove Benton dormiva ormai da qualche giorno.

96 ore, costantemente seduti lì, alzandosi soltanto per andare in bagno e per telefonare a Frannie per tenerla informata.

Giorno e notte lì seduti accanto al letto di Benny, aspettando spasmodicamente il suo risveglio.

Certo, la dose di "pozione magica" che aveva preso stavolta era più pura e in quantità maggiori rispetto all'ultima volta - da quello che Kowalski gli aveva detto - ma gli avevano fatto due lavande gastriche, santo cielo! Quanto poteva essere potente la bava di quel rospo?!

Vecchio poteva quasi sentire la voce di Benny rimproverarlo: _"Non è un semplice rospo, Ray, è un bufo marinus."_ con quel tono da saccente che gli faceva venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi e al tempo stesso baciarlo fino a restare senz'aria.

Ma poi, cosa gli era saltato in testa a Benny di prendere quella roba?! Non era bastato il casino scatenato per quel caso del collaboratore di giustizia ammazzato e del cadavere nascosto nella bara in cui avevano infilato lo stesso Benny?

Kowalski era semisdraiato sull'altra sedia, la testa a ciondoloni sul petto - e Dio sapeva quante volte Ray avesse tentato di metterlo in una posizione più comoda ma niente, continuava a tornare in quell'assurdo rannicchiarsi - e il caffè sul comodino stava diventando freddo.

Ma non gli importava neppure di quello, quanto piuttosto della vaga elettricità nell'aria, la sentiva sotto le sue dita, la vedeva, con la coda dell'occhio, permeare ogni cosa mentre un senso di ansia e aspettativa gli annodava le viscere.

Per tenersi impegnato, Ray si allungò verso il letto e accarezzò la fronte pallida di Benton prima di posargli un bacio sulla pelle fredda per poi sistemargli le coperte fin sotto il mento per proteggerlo dagli spifferi.

Quando ebbe finito, si ritrovò a scompigliargli i capelli altrimenti sempre in ordine perfetto: "Stupido di un canadese, faresti meglio ad aprire quei meravigliosi occhi scuri che ti ritrovi prima che io decida di prendere Kowalski e Dief e portarli da Ma, e a chiedere il divorzio, ovviamente."

"Il divorzio si può chiedere solo una volta sposati, Ray... E a meno che non mi sia perso qualcosa di fondamentale... Non lo siamo. Non ancora, almeno..."

Nel silenzio, la voce roca di Benny gli sembrò un'allucinazione, il segno definitivo della sua mente che stava perdendo l'appiglio con la realtà, ma quando Ray, tremando come una foglia, guardò in faccia il canadese, lo vide: nonostante il sorriso sbilenco e il velo sui suoi occhi, Benny era sveglio.

Finalmente sveglio.

La sua reazione istintiva fu quella di baciarlo.

Di gettarsi su di lui, prendergli il mento e baciarlo con disperazione e gioia mischiate tra loro, tra lacrime e risate sommesse: "S-Stupido di un Mountie!" la voce di Vecchio era strozzata, "La prossima volta che mi fai uno scherzo del genere chiedo davvero a Ma di ospitarci e di cacciarti con il lancio degli zoccoli!"

Posò la propria fronte contro la sua e lo guardò negli occhi, gli strinse con forza la mano e gli passò il braccio libero dietro il collo per saggiarne il calore.

Poi, senza staccare la mano, si voltò e diede una decisa scrollata a Kowalski: "Ehi, è sveglio!" gli gridò praticamente nell'orecchio.

Kowalski ebbe un sussulto e cadde dalla sedia con una mezza imprecazione sulle labbra. Quando si mise in piedi, puntellandosi sulla sedia, fece per insultare Ray quando vide gli occhi mezzi aperti di Benny e l'espressione sconvolta e al limite delle lacrime di Vecchio: "È sveglio, Kowalski." ripeté quest'ultimo con un filo di voce.

Un attimo dopo, il Mountie si ritrovò il viso sommerso dai capelli spettinati di Ray e lo sentì singhiozzare sul suo petto.

Si sarebbe anche mosso ma l'immobilità forzata degli ultimi giorni glielo impediva, si sentiva le membra pesanti come piombo.

"Osa farlo un'altra volta... Osa soltanto pensarci, Frase, e davvero, ti ammazzo stavolta." singhiozzò il detective più giovane senza mollare la presa sul colletto del pigiama.

"Mi dispiace, ma era l'unica possibilità che avevo di uscirne vivo. Con una gamba e un braccio rotti, e da solo, non sapevo cos'altro fare."

La voce di Benny era roca per l'inutilizzo e il suo scusarsi per qualcosa di cui, alla fine, nonostante tutta la merda che avevano affrontato, non aveva colpa, colpì nel vivo i due detective. Che non attesero un istante di più per abbracciarlo.

Mentre il Ray più giovane gli stringeva il busto, quello più anziano gli aveva preso delicamente la testa tra le mani e se l'era stretta all'altezza del cuore: "Stupido di un canadese... La minaccia di portarmi via Dief e Kowalski ha avuto effetto, eh?" Vecchio abbozzò una risata che suonò più come un gorgolio.

"Ho il sospetto che Dief voglia più bene a te che a me..."

"Per forza, quando Vecchio si distrae può rubargli le ciambelle." disse Kowalski con la voce attutita dal tessuto del pigiama.

"Ecco perché mi sembrava che avesse preso peso. Dovrei fargli fare più esercizio."

"Sì, sì, quando uscirai da qui... Ma non prima di aver eliminato tutte le scorte di estratto di rospo che hai..." mormorò Ray prima di nascondere il viso tra i capelli di Benny: "Maggie è fuori dalla grazia divina, Frannie vuole usarti come sacco da boxe e in generale il Dipartimento è incazzato a morte. Quella sostanza è troppo pericolosa se assunta senza controllo. Abbiamo... Abbiamo fermato la tua autopsia appena in tempo, Benny... Non costringerci a rivivere tutto questo, ti prego..."

"Quindi sapete tutto…"

"Ti ho cercato di svegliare ma eri già sotto l'effetto di quella roba da chissà quanto e non sono riuscito a raggiungerti..." confessò Kowalski con un filo di voce, "Ti ho portato in macchina praticamente scendendo le scale a due a due e Vecchio ha guidato come un pazzo per andare all'ospedale."

Benny annuì, ancora fisicamente provato: "Per quanto a volte sia utile, questa volta è stato un disastro annunciato. Quella che avevo era l'ultima fialetta che avevo, comunque. Ci vuole tempo per distillarlo."

"Due lavande gastriche, Frase, e quattro giorni. La prossima volta trova una soluzione che non contempli il fingerti morto come un opossum senza lasciare un cavolo di biglietto."

"D'accordo. Voi state bene? Sì, insomma, non fareste meglio ad andare a mangiare qualcosa? Riposarvi un po'…"

A quelle parole, entrambi i Ray si guardarono negli occhi per un attimo poi scossero la testa e Kowalski immerse di nuovo il proprio viso nel petto del compagno e biascicò qualcosa che quest'ultimo non capì del tutto.

"Ha detto che piuttosto muore di fame." tradusse per lui Ray con un sorriso: "Tra poco lo porto a casa, comunque. Chiamo Ma e ci penserà lei a tenerti d'occhio."

"Non provarci neppure, Vecchio. Io da questa stanza non mi muovo." Il biascicare di Kowalski questa volta fu udibilissimo.

"Ray, rischi di ammalarti se non mangi e non dormi e vai avanti a caffè..." disse Benny con voce roca.

"ECCO QUAL È IL TUO PROBLEMA, FRASE!"

Il grido di Kowalski fece sobbalzare sia Ray che Benny, il quale sgranò gli occhi in un lampo di spavento. Kowalski si staccò da lui e, rimessosi in piedi, lo guardò con espressione allucinata e ferita: "Ecco qual è il tuo problema, Frase, il tuo fottuto problema!" ripeté con voce strozzata, "Non riesci a pensare ad altro che agli altri, mai a te stesso! Per una volta, soltanto per una volta, sii egoista, chiedi, imponi, lascia che ci pensi qualcun'altro a te!"

"Non mi sento di dargli torto, Benny." azzardò Ray dopo qualche istante di silenzio: "È da quando ti conosco che sei così, e non è una cosa sbagliata. Ma sei uscito a stento da una situazione dove hai rischiato la vita, se ti prendi una pausa e lasci che siano gli altri a prendersi cura di te il mondo continua a girare."

Mentre Ray gridava e dava voce a tutto il suo disappunto e dolore, a tutte il peso che si portava dentro da chissà quanto, Benton teneva la testa incassata tra le spalle.

Fu Vecchio a notarlo e, dopo aver fatto cenno al partner più giovane di piantarla, si inginocchiò sul materasso per avvicinarsi al canadese e gli sollevò il mento con un dito: "Benny, guardami." disse lui con voce seria.

Con gli occhi ancora velati, Fraser obbedì e vide, nello sguardo di Vecchio, tutto il rammarico dell'uomo che amava: "Non volevo, Ray. Davvero." disse con voce roca e pallido in viso, troppo per i gusti dell'italo-americano.  
  
"Lo sappiamo che non volevi, Benny, tranquillo. Ma per una volta soltanto, lascia che ci pensino gli altri a te. Sappiamo che sei indipendente, che sei vissuto nel nulla canadese e che riesci a scovare un criminale come neppure un maiale da tartufo riuscirebbe ma non sei più un Mountie solitario tra le montagne, hai delle persone a cui appoggiarti, una famiglia a cui appoggiarti. hai me, e Dief e anche Kowalski quando non fa il matto.".

Kowalski al suo fianco gli diede una gomitata.

"Perciò, ora mettiti giù, chiudi gli occhi e riposa." così dicendo, Vecchio spinse Benny all'indietro e lo fece sdraiare sul materasso prima di sistemargli meglio il cuscino dietro la testa e il braccio ingessato sul cuscino di sostegno: "Tra qualche giorno ti dimetteranno e ti riporteremo a casa, nel frattempo ci daremo il cambio, Ma sarà ben felice di venire a tenerti compagnia e a tirarti le orecchie. È stata campionessa di Tirata d'Orecchie tra le mamme di Little Italy, io non la sottovaluterei."

A Fraser sfuggì una risata gorgogliante, buffo come certe espressioni dei propri sentimenti gli venissero più spontanee e naturali da quando stava con i due Ray, e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo poi un paio di labbra tremanti sfiorare le proprie e la familiare sensazione della fronte di Kowalski sulla propria:

_"We're gonna ride forever_

_You can't keep horsemen in a cage_

_Should the angels call, well it's only then_

_I might pull in the reins"_

La voce del Ray più giovane era bassa e calda, come una ninnananna e strappò un sorriso a Fraser, il quale - sempre ad occhi chiusi - cercò di afferrare le mani dei due partner. Entrambi gli strinsero quella libera con calore e amore.

Sentendosi improvvisamente sfinito, Fraser si concentrò sul calore della coperta che Vecchio gli stava rimboccando sotto il mento e sulla sensazione della mano di Kowalski stretta nella propria: poteva davvero dormire e lasciarsi andare?

"Quando ti toglieranno la flebo, prometto di portarti della carne di renna affumicata, ma ora dormi." disse Vecchio mentre gli accarezzava la fronte.

"D'accordo…" mormorò Benton mentre cominciava a perdere il contatto con la realtà: "Riposerò gli occhi per qualche minuto." concesse con un filo di voce, il buio lo avvolse e una strana sensazione di bagnato gli percorse le guance prima di scivolare del tutto nell'incoscienza.

Non trascorse proprio qualche minuto, più che altro qualche ora, e quando il canadese riaprì gli occhi, riemergendo dal buio del sonno come un alce in immersione, si ritrovò in una stanza dalla luce soffusa, con accanto a sé gli inconfondibili capelli ricci di Frannie: la ormai cognata stava leggendo una rivista tra uno sbuffo e l'altro e non ci voleva un genio per capire che fosse ancora arrabbiata.

"Francesca…"

Come se fosse stata colpita da una scarica elettrica, la donna ebbe un sobbalzo e la rivista le cadde di mano, sbattendo sul pavimento con un rumore sordo.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono e, in un attimo, gli occhi di Frannie si riempirono di lacrime mentre lei stringeva il pugno con l'intento visibile di colpirlo sul naso: "Sei un deficiente!" gridò lei con voce stridula, "Mi hai fatto credere di essere morto già una volta, questa non te la perdono!" strillò prima di mirare alla spalla e non più al volto.

Benton sentì chiaramente il colpo; tuttavia, Frannie non era mai stata una gran lottatrice a mani nude: aveva la lingua lunga e poteva far capitolare anche il più duro dei criminali, ma non era certo Rocky Balboa.

"Mi dispiace, Francesca… Non volevo farvi preoccupare ma era l'unica soluzione…" mormorò il Mountie.

"Sì, sì, lo so… Ray me l'ha detto… Ma sei stato un deficiente lo stesso, abbiamo pianto, Benny, abbiamo pianto tanto e la notizia ha sconvolto tutti, Ma era pronta a fare fuoco e fiamme con il Consolato per far celebrare il funerale qui a Chicago e farti seppellire nella cripta di famiglia."

"Avete una cripta di famiglia?"

"Sì, la comprò il mio bisnonno per farci restare tutti insieme nell'eternità, e costringerci a sentirlo raccontare storie di quando era bambino per sempre, anche papà è sepolto lì."

"Senza offesa, Francesca, ma non è il mio posto…"

"Benny, apri ancora una volta bocca per dire una cavolata del genere e ti prendo di nuovo a pugni… Certo che è il tuo posto, ti abbiamo adottato quella prima sera che Ray ti ha portato a casa, non sarai un Vecchio di sangue ma lo sei di spirito. Non dire mai una cosa del genere davanti a Ma oppure ti prende a mattarellate in testa."

Di nuovo, quella sensazione di bagnato sulle guance e poi quella di un morbido tessuto che gli sfiorava la pelle rovente: "Vederti piangere è raro, Benny…" disse Frannie con voce stranamente bassa, "Vuoi che chiami R&R? Sono andati a prendere un caffè."

Benton non disse niente ma annuì debolmente.

La ormai cognata gli posò un bacio delicato sulla fronte, poi la sentì muoversi e udì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi.

Nella stanza cadde il silenzio, rotto di tanto in tanto dal bip delle macchine, e Benny sarebbe nuovamente crollato addormentato se non fosse stato per il familiare odore di caffè che impregnava i vestiti di Vecchio e la colonia stantia di Kowalski che poco dopo gli colpì le narici.

"Ehi, Frase, è arrivato Babbo Natale.", la voce del Ray più giovane gli strappò un sorriso e gli fece aprire gli occhi; nel suo campo visivo, apparvero entrambi i suoi partner, ciascuno con una pila di pacchetti colorati tra le braccia, che vennero depositati con cura sul letto, a circondare Benton.

"Hai dormito un bel po' e ti sei perso la mezzanotte, è ora di aprire i regali." Vecchio si accomodò sul materasso accanto al braccio sano del compagno e si allungò ad accarezzargli i capelli: "Ce ne sono parecchi."

Kowalski sbuffò platealmente e afferrò un pacchetto prima di agitarlo in aria: "Ti aiuto io ad aprirli."

Benton sorrise appena – ogni muscolo gli faceva male – ed ebbe appena le forze per scuotere la testa: "Preferirei riposare ancora un po'… Ma voi…"

Kowalski, spostatosi sull'altro lato del letto, gli posò un bacio disperato sulle labbra, un bacio che sapeva di lacrime e caffè disgustoso, ma anche di quell'amore così forte e pieno di cui, a volte, aveva quasi paura.

"Te l'abbiamo promesso, Benny. Ci prenderemo cura di te… Permetticelo." Le labbra di Kowalski vennero sostituite da quelle di Vecchio, che al contempo non smetteva di stringergli la mano: "Ci siamo noi qui con te, testone."

"Grazie…"

"Buon Natale, Benny."

"Buon Natale, Ray."


End file.
